1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a train information announcement system that provides arrival information and the like, at a station.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a system for a train control device, there is known a fixed block system (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-67957). This fixed block system is a system in which block sections are provided by dividing a traveling rail (track) of a train at intervals of several hundred meters, for example, to control the train in each block section.
In addition, in a case in which the abovementioned fixed block system is adopted as a system for a train control device, a train information announcement system which provides train arrival information at a station is generally configured to perform train information announcement by operating a train control device in association with such a fixed block system. Such a train information announcement system is generally configured to detect the approach of a train to a station by entering (being on a rail) of the train in a predetermined block section set before the station, and provides train information announcements such as the information of the train arrival at the station based on a detection result of the train approach.